


Troubling thoughts

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [60]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Curiosity about cum, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in the bathroom, body fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni's thoughts about his cum.</p><p>That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubling thoughts

He never gave the creamy fluid much thought when he was younger and though as he grew, he was a little curious. Dreams of unknown people, the wet dreams he experienced and the soiled clothes were enough to put him off it. As he became older, he came to learn that his seed drew others to him. Girls and woman would flock, looking for a drop of what his body carried and offered to those who were interested in him. He didn’t care that they wanted to get closer to him, wanting with the hopes that they’d become pregnant from his seed. The fluid was nothing more than a nuisance that was washed down the drain when he got off in the shower

It was only when he woke up from the dream like state, the sight of his cum on his hand and the fact that it didn’t disgust him as it should have. When he learned the male’s secret, he started to entertain thoughts and ideas of Shirou and his cum. Almost obsessed with wanting to see it drip down the back of the wolf’s legs, trailing his scent on Shirou’s skin.

Maybe a trace of the fluid on the heavyweight’s lips, watching the canine taste him on his tongue.

Ducking his head, hoping to hide the coloring of his cheeks as he wiped his cooling cum on some toilet paper before tossing the used tissue into the toilet and flushing. Exiting the stall, he avoided looking in the mirror. He knew he shouldn’t have such thoughts while at school, it didn’t nothing but cause problems. Especially when he had to duck away to the bathroom during lunch when thoughts that he thought he had under control ran wild when Shirou licked his lips.

Washing his hands, he hoped that no one had noticed his problem before he left. Kunimasa would never let him live it down.


End file.
